A Midsummer Night's Disaster
by TARDISlover3
Summary: Elsa and Jack hate each other. There's nothing else to it. But when the two are assigned with a few other friends to put on A Midsummer Nights Dream, what is it going to take to get these two to work together? Has many ships, focuses mostly on Jelsa. Modern, AU, No powers. SHAKESPEARE!
1. Chapter 1

A Midsummer Night's Disaster

A Fanfiction of Many Ships- I hope.

So I think I've made it pretty clear I'm obsessed with Shakespeare. Why not make another Jelsa? Here goes nothing!

Disclaimer: Any script I use will be from the No Fear Shakespeare version, seeing that I wouldn't want to confuse you all. Shakespeare wrote the play, they made the translation, I came up with the idea of the fic. It'll make more sense later.

Another note: WHEN I SAY THE WORD ASS: I mean DONKEY. I do not mean the other meaning! IF YOU ARE LITTLE I WOULD NOT RECOMMEND READING THIS. Thank you

AMND

"Shakespeare? No way!" My eyes skimmed the words on the board, excitement building up inside me. My lit class was always interesting, but this was really cool. Something that was more my forte.

"Ooh! What play?" My good friend Punzie plunked down in the seat next to me, her golden ponytail swinging wildly. Her eyes fell on the stack of No Fear Shakespeare books in my arms. "One of those?"

I lay all four out on my desk: As You Like It, A Midsummer Night's Dream, MacBeth, and Hamlet. I shrug. "I have no idea. I guess we'll see."

"Ooh, Shakespeare?" Tiana asked, sitting down on the other side of me. "Fun."

"Aye, do we have to? So many words, not enough action!" Merida said before sitting behind Tiana.

I turned around. "On the contrary, Shakespeare-"

"Ooh, Elsie's going into lecture mode again! Everyone hide!" someone above me interrupted with a jeer. I looked up. Jack Frost.

"I told you never to call me that!" I bit out between my clenched teeth. Jack just laughed and walked to his seat in the back of the class.

"Don't let him get to you, Els." Astrid said, sitting behind me. "He's just a jerk."

"Right." I took a deep breath. "Anyway, have you even read some of his plays? Action, romance, comedy, tragedy; Shakespeare's amazing!"

"Whatever you say, lass. I still have my doubts."

Before I could say anything else, the bell rang and all the students who weren't sitting rushed to find a seat before the teacher, Miss Moors, walked in and sat down.

"Settle down, please!" We were instantly quiet. Miss Moors had that aura that just made everyone around her stand at attention. "Thank you. Today, as you can see, we will be working on Shakespeare, and will be doing so for the next month or two. Instead of just reading them all, I'm going to do something different. Who here has read No Fear Shakespeare?"

Punzie and I raised our hands. We were the only ones.

"Well, that's alright. I'm going to put you in groups, and your assignment is to put in the play I give to you, using the translation. It may be set in the current time period, or when the play was set. You will have two weeks, so please don't slack. On the board are the groups and roles." She turned on the projector.

My eyes quickly scanned the board. I found my name quickly, and discovered that my friends were all going to be in the same play as I was. We were doing A Midsummer Night's Dream. The list was as follows:

Theseus: Hiccup Haddock

Hippolyta: Astrid Hofferson

Egeus: Shang Li

Hermia: Tiana Workers

Lysander: Naveen Maldonia

Demetrius: Jack Frost

Helena: Elsa Winters

Robin Goodfellow: Aster Bunnymund

Oberon: Flynn Rider

Titania: Rapunzel Corona

Nick Bottom: Hans Westerguard

Peter Quince: Phil Yetis

Francis Flute: Olaf Winters

Robin Starveling: Mushu Fa

Tom Snout: Merida Dunbroch

Snug: Mulan Fa

Philostrate: Pitch Black

Peaseblossom, Cobweb, Mote, and Mustardseed: Phil, Merida, Mushu, Olaf

I was being Helena, who was in love with Demetrius, a man who was horrible to her until the end. I was pretty happy until I saw who was playing Demetrius.

Jack Frost.


	2. Chapter 2

A Midsummer Night's Disaster

A Fanfiction of Many Ships- I hope.

Hope you enjoyed the first chapter! I'm pretty excited about this. Quick warning! There is a semi bad word in this one, (wanted to be as close as possible) and I use ass, but again I mean donkey. Ok, here it is :)

Chapter 2

I groaned and let my head fall to the desk with a thunk. "Had to be Frost. Just HAD to be Frost."

Punzie patted my shoulder. "Oh, come on, it's not that bad. It could be worse..."

I pulled my head up sharply. "Could be worse? We're talking about me, the girl who reads twenty-four seven, paired with him, the guy whose highest grade is a D."

Punzie gave me a sympathetic look. "Ok, you may have a point. You have to do it; Miss Moors hates it when anyone complains."

"I know," I said with a sigh. "We should probably get to work."

All seventeen of us grouped up, and scripts were passed out. I used my own copy of the No Fear version, flipping through. "This shouldn't be too hard," I murmured.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Jack flipping through. He grinned. "I'm liking this play already." He turned to me and elaborated. "I get you to insult you, Elsie."

I rolled my eyes. "You also forget, Frost, we get married at the end." I smirked and spun around, winking at Punzie. She covered her mouth with a hand, stifling a laugh.

"Ok!" I said, clapping my hands. "Let's get started! We're starting with Act One, Scene One. I need Theseus, Hippolyta, and Philostrate please!" Hiccup, Pitch, and Astrid stepped forward with their scripts. I grinned. "And... Action!"

...

(Act three, Scene two, page six)

DEMETRIUS (Jack)

Jack sprang up from the ground, a grimace on his face. "Oh Helena, you goddess, you divine and perfect nymph! What can I compare your eyes to? Crystal isn't as clear as they are. Oh, your lips are as ripe as a pair of tempting cherries touching each other! The pure white of the snow on a mountaintop seems black as a crow's wing next to the whiteness of your hands. Oh, let me kiss your beautiful white hand. It'll make me so happy!" His voice was flat, and I inwardly groaned.

HELENA (Me)

"Damn it! I see you're all determined to gang up on me for a few laughs. If you had any manners at all, you wouldn't treat me like this. Can't you just hate me, as I know you do? Do you have to get together to humiliate me too? If you were real men, as you pretend to be, you wouldn't treat a lady this way, making vows and promises and praising my beauty when I know you're really both disgusted by me. You're competing for Hermia's love, and now you're competing to see which one of you can make fun of me the most. That's a great idea, a really manly thing to do—making a poor girl cry! No respectable person would offend an innocent girl just to have some fun." My voice, on the other hand, was filled with emotion, and I could hear Punzie saying "good job" in the background.

"You know what, stop," I said, making the cut sign. I turned to Jack. "Look, I'm not happy about this either, but you need to suck it up and just do it. I'm not gonna get a crappy grade because you refuse to work with me."

Jack opened his mouth to say something, but the bell rang. I sighed and moved to grab my stuff. Before I walked out the door, Jack grabbed my arm.

"What?" I snapped.

"Here's my number." He handed me a slip of paper. I had half a mind to rip it up in front of me, but ignored the urge. "If you want it to be so perfect, we need to practice. I'm free this afternoon. Let me know when." And with that, he marched out.

I sighed, crumpling the paper in my hand. Then I grabbed my phone and typed the number in after I smoothed it out again, putting him in my contacts as Donkey Face. He isn't Bottom, who is the one who actually gets turned into an ass in the play, but it's a reference and it's actually pretty accurate.

"You're really considering it?" Punzie asked as we walked to science.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" I asked, swiping some of my platinum blonde bangs away from my face. "The only way I can ace this project is if everyone is perfect. Jack talked like a robot. And he looked like he was helping a cow give birth."

Punzie laughed. "He did, didn't he? Alright. Good luck, Els."

"Thanks, Punz."

I'm going to get this right if it kills me.

...

E: What time?

DF (Jack): Meet me in auditorium aftr scool.

E: We can do that?

DF: Booked it w/ drama teach, like, 5 sec ago.

E: Fine.

...

I glanced up from my phone, ready to meet my doom. I took a deep breath. "You can do this, Els. Breathe girl, breathe."

I pushed against the door and propped it open with the little wooden wedge they provided. I then took a breath and stepped into the auditorium.

Cliff hanger! Sort of. Anyway, don't forget to REVIEW. If you have any ideas for a cover, let me know, and if you wanna just chat you can always click that PM button! Trust me, I'll respond.

Goodnight! (Or good morning)


End file.
